In recent years all-purpose liquid detergents have become widely accepted for cleaning hard surfaces, e.g., painted woodwork and panels, tiled walls, wash bowls, bathtubs, linoleum or tile floors, washable wall paper, etc. Such all-purpose liquids comprise clear and opaque aqueous mixtures of water-soluble synthetic organic detergents and water-soluble detergent builder salts. In order to achieve comparable cleaning efficiency with granular or powdered all-purpose cleaning compositions, use of water-soluble inorganic phosphate builder salts was favored in the prior art all-purpose liquids. For example, such early phosphate-containing compositions are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,560,839; 3,234,138; 3,350,319; and British Patent No. 1,223,739.
In view of the environmentalist's efforts to reduce phosphate levels in ground water, improved all-purpose liquids containing reduced concentrations of inorganic phosphate builder salts or non-phosphate builder salts have appeared. A particularly useful self-opacified liquid of the latter type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,840.
However, these prior art all-purpose liquid detergents containing detergent builder salts or other equivalent tend to leave films, spots or streaks on cleaned unrinsed surfaces, particularly shiny surfaces. Thus, such liquids require thorough rinsing of the cleaned surfaces which is a time-consuming chore for the user.
In order to overcome the foregoing disadvantage of the prior art all-purpose liquid, U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,409 teaches that a mixture of paraffin sulfonate and a reduced concentration of inorganic phosphate builder salt should be employed. However, such compositions are not completely acceptable from an environmental point of view based upon the phosphate content. On the other hand, another alternative to achieving phosphate-free all-purpose liquids has been to use a major proportion of a mixture of anionic and nonionic detergents with minor amounts of glycol ether solvent and organic amine as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,130. Again, this approach has not been completely satisfactory and the high levels of organic detergents necessary to achieve cleaning cause foaming which, in turn, leads to the need for thorough rinsing which has been found to be undesirable to today's consumers.
Another approach to formulating hard surface or all-purpose liquid detergent composition where product homogeneity and clarity are important considerations involves the formation of oil-in-water (o/w) microemulsions which contain one or more surface-active detergent compounds, a water-immiscible solvent (typically a hydrocarbon solvent), water and a "cosurfactant" compound which provides product stability. By definition, an o/w microemulsion is a spontaneously forming colloidal dispersion of "oil" phase particles having a particle size in the range of about 25 to about 800 .ANG. in a continuous aqueous phase. In view of the extremely fine particle size of the dispersed oil phase particles, microemulsions are transparent to light and are clear and usually highly stable against phase separation.
Patent disclosures relating to use of grease-removal solvents in o/w microemulsions include, for example, European Patent Applications EP 0137615 and EP 0137616 --Herbots et al; European Patent Application EP 0160762 --Johnston et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,991 --Herbots et al. Each of these patent disclosures also teaches using at least 5% by weight of grease-removal solvent.
It also is known from British Patent Application GB 2144763A to Herbots et al, published Mar. 13, 1985, that magnesium salts enhance grease-removal performance of organic grease-removal solvents, such as the terpenes, in o/w microemulsion liquid detergent compositions. The compositions of this invention described by Herbots et al. require at least 5% of the mixture of grease-removal solvent and magnesium salt and preferably at least 5% of solvent (which may be a mixture of water-immiscible non-polar solvent with a sparingly soluble slightly polar solvent) and at least 0.1% magnesium salt.
However, since the amount of water immiscible and sparingly soluble components which can be present in an o/w microemulsion, with low total active ingredients without impairing the stability of the microemulsion is rather limited (for example, up to about 18% by weight of the aqueous phase), the presence of such high quantities of grease-removal solvent tend to reduce the total amount of greasy or oily soils which can be taken up by and into the microemulsion without causing phase separation. The following representative prior art patents also relate to liquid detergent cleaning compositions in the form of o/w microemulsions: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,472,291 --Rosario; 4,540,448 --Gauteer et al; 3,723,330 --Sheflin; etc.
Liquid detergent compositions which include terpenes, such as d-limonene, or other grease-removal solvent, although not disclosed to be in the form of o/w microemulsions, are the subject matter of the following representative patent documents: European Patent Application 0080749; British Patent Specification 1,603,047; 4,414,128; and 4,540,505. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,128 broadly discloses an aqueous liquid detergent composition characterized by, by weight:
(a) from about 1% to about 20% of a synthetic anionic, nonionic, amphoteric or zwitterionic surfactant or mixture thereof; PA1 (b) from about 0.5% to about 10% of a mono- or sesquiterpene or mixture thereof, at a weight ratio of (a):(b) lying in the range of 5:1 to 1:3; and PA1 (c) from about 0.5% about 10% of a polar solvent having a solubility in water at 15.degree. C. in the range of from about 0.2% to about 10%. Other ingredients present in the formulations disclosed in this patent include from about 0.05% to about 2% by weight of an alkali metal, ammonium or alkanolammonium soap of a C.sub.13 -C.sub.24 fatty acid; a calcium sequestrant from about 0.5% to about 13% by weight; non-aqueous solvent, e.g., alcohols and glycol ethers, up to about 10% by weight; and hydrotropes, e.g., urea, ethanolamines, salts of lower alkylaryl sulfonates, up to about 10% by weight. All of the formulations shown in the Examples of this patent include relatively large amounts of detergent builder salts which are detrimental to surface shine. PA1 from about 0.1% to 20% by weight of an anionic surfactant; PA1 from about 0.1% to 10% by weight of a non-ionic surfactant PA1 from 0.1% to about 50% of a water-mixable cosurfactant having either limited ability or substantially no ability to dissolve oily or greasy soil; PA1 from about 1% to about 10% of a grease release agent; PA1 0 to 15% of magnesium sulfate heptahydrate; PA1 0.4 to 10.0% of a perfume or water insoluble hydrocarbon; and PA1 10 to 85% of water, said proportions being based upon the total weight of the composition. Quite surprisingly although the perfume is not, per se, a solvent for greasy or oily soil, --even though some perfumes may, in fact, contain as much as about 80% of terpenes which are known as good grease solvents--the inventive compositions in dilute form have the capacity to solubilize up to about 10 times or more of the weight of the perfume of oily and greasy soil, which is removed or loosened from the hard surface by virtue of the action of the anionic surfactant, said soil being taken up into the oil phase of the o/w microemulsion. PA1 (a) 1 to 50 wt. % of at least one surfactant, wherein the surfactant is selected from the group consisting of fatty acid soap surfactants, nonionic surfactants, anionic surfactants, zwitterionic surfactants and alkyl polysaccharides surfactants and mixtures thereof; PA1 (b) 0.1 to 10 wt. % of a grease release agent; PA1 (c) 0 to 15 wt. % of a solubilizing agent; and PA1 (d) the balance being water. PA1 (a) 1 to 30% of at least one surfactant selected from the group consisting of nonionic surfactants and anionic surfactants and mixtures thereof; PA1 (b) 1 to 15% of a cosurfactant; PA1 (c) 0.1 to 5% of a magnesium containing inorganic compound; PA1 (d) 0.05 to 0.3% of a perfume; PA1 (e) 0.1 to 10% of a grease release agent; and PA1 (f) the balance being water. PA1 (a) 0.1 to 10 wt. % of a grease release agent; and PA1 (b) the balance being water. PA1 (a) 1 to 30% of an anionic surfactant; PA1 (b) 0.1 to 10% of a grease release agent; PA1 (c) 0.1 to 50% of a cosurfactant: PA1 (d) 0.4 to 10% of a water insoluble hydrocarbon or perfume; PA1 (e) 0 to 18% of at least one dicarboxylic acid; PA1 (f) 0 to 1% of phosphoric acid; PA1 (g) 0 to 0.2% of an aminoalkylene phosphonic acid; PA1 (h) 0 to 15% of magnesium sulfate heptahydrate; and PA1 (i) the balance being water. PA1 (a) 0 to 50 wt. %, more preferably 1 to 40 wt. % and most preferably 3 to 35 wt. % of at least one surfactant selected from the group consisting of nonionic surfactants, anionic surfactants, zwitterionic surfactants, fatty acid soap surfactants and alkyl polysaccharide surfactants; PA1 (b) 0.1 to 50 wt. %, more preferably 0.4 to 20 wt. % and most preferably 1 to 10 wt. % of a grease release agent; PA1 (c) 0 to 15 wt. %, more preferably 1 to 12 wt. % of a solubilizing agent; and PA1 (d) the balance being water. PA1 R.sub.2 =CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 PA1 R.sub.3 =CH.sub.2 OH, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH;
Furthermore, the present invention teaches that in formulations containing grease-removal assisting magnesium compounds, the addition of minor amounts of builder salts, such as alkali metal polyphosphates, alkali metal carbonates, nitrilotriacetic acid salts, and so on, tends to make it more difficult to form stable microemulsion systems as well as causing residual deposits on the surface being cleaned, if they are incorporated into a light duty liquid detergent compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,584 discloses a microemulsion composition having an anionic surfactant, a cosurfactant, nonionic surfactant, perfume and water; however, these compositions do not possess the grease release effect.
A major problem in cleaning of hard surface is the build up of grease on the hard surface. It is desirably in the cleaning of hard surface to be able to minimize this grease build up. The unique and novel microemulsion, all purpose hard surface cleaners and light duty liquid detergent compositions of the instant invention have incorporated therein a unique grease release agent which helps minimize the build up of grease on the surface being cleaned.